Perfect High School Year
by OfflineForever
Summary: TroypayRyella Everyone back at East High for their last year. What happened when Sharpay have disappeared, but comes back nice? What happened to the greatest couple? Crappy summary, please read trailer.
1. Trailer

_I'm back again for a new story!!! I just made it up and I thought that everyone should see that Sharpay is actually 'nice'._

_**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 UPDATE**: And did everyone know that High School Musical 3 is going to be a 'haunted' movie? They were thinking of putting it like that cause the movie will end somewhere near October 2008. They are filming in January 2008. They may make it in the theaters for PG 13 or PG. Who knows?_

_I will update the last chapter for "Summer Romance". Just have to type it first. Thanks for all the reviews._

_PLEASE REVIEW A LOT FOR THIS STORY!!! It will make me really happy, or I will delete all my stories and all MY IDEAS for new stories cause I have tons of ideas for new stories._

_SO REVIEW A LOT!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Bold- Narrator**

_Italic- Movement_

Normal- Talking

**Trailer**

**Everyone is back**

_Shows everyone running through the doors of East High_

_Shows everyone talking in a classroom_

**For a last senior year**

"Dude, can you believe that we are seniors already?" Chad said to his best friend.

"I know, we'll be in college next year already."

**But where is Sharpay Evans?**

_Shows Ryan walking into the doors alone_

_Shows the pink locker with no one there_

**Then what have shocked everyone**

_Shows someone walking into the doors that looks very familiar_

_Shows that person walking up to the pink locker_

_Shows the person opening the locker_

**That Sharpay Evans is nice?**

"Hey, Kelsi, can I work with you for the next musical?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, but I thought that you know how to write songs." Kelsi said, nervously.

"Oh, I want to write a piano type song and you are the perfect person for it."

**And what happened to the greatest couple in East High?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy talking to each other like best friends_

_Shows Gabriella kissing someone_

_Shows Troy kissing someone_

**And will there be someone to ruin everyone year?**

"MOVE!!"

"Sorry, Shar-" The boy looks up and sees a new girl, instead of Sharpay.

_Shows the new girl going to the principal and painting her locker purple_

_Shows the new girl flirting with Troy_

**Will this year be a disaster?**

_Shows the new girl singing a song that is upbeat and changing the day of the musical_

_Shows Sharpay in Kelsi's arms, crying_

_Shows Troy trying to talk to someone_

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella helping Sharpay_

_Shows Gabriella looking at Troy, shaking her head_

**Or will it be the "****Perfect High School Year****"?**

_Shows Sharpay at her locker with her boyfriend_

_Shows Gabriella making out with her boyfriend_

_Shows the new girl looking like she had fell into a lake_

_Shows everyone going up to Sharpay_

_Shows everyone cheering at a musical_

**Perfect High School Year**

**Coming Soon**


	2. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


End file.
